Still Sane
by hushhush182
Summary: Sophia Walters is the newest patient at Ocean Park Hospital under forceful circumstances but her condition is very different than everyone else's. Will she be apart of the Red Band Society or will she stick out like she has always done? Will she make ties that last her the rest of her life? (Will sort of follow the story line!)
1. Prologue

Shut out the noise.

Shut out the voices. Too many voices. It felt like a hurricane was swirling in my mind.

I needed to pause and put up some walls. This was too new and too much at once. Everything was happening too fast.

Clenching my eyes shut I stopped and stood rooted in my spot. My mother and these goons dubbed care workers would have to drag me up. No way was I going willingly.

I felt unfamiliar hands grasping my arms. It was the goons.

"I won't go." I clenched through my teeth.

I felt my mother in front of me. I opened eyes my and her cold eyes stared back at me.

"You will go they are expecting us upstairs. I will not have you making a scene Sophia." She hissed under her breath.

"You have lost your mind. You have seriously lost your shit mother. There is nothing wrong with me and this is a pathetic last ditch effort for you to get what you want." My voice coated in hot magma.

My mother held the large envelope in front of my face, "These papers say that because you are still a minor I can still have custody over you. Thus I can get this done. A judge signed off on this evaluation and you will go through with it or else be dubbed insane by default." She sounded so smug like she had one something worth winning.

If I was going to be forced under law to do this then I am going to do it my way damnit and make the next three months very interesting for everyone.

Giving my mother a smirk I asked her, "I wonder what exactly you had to do to get that judge to sign those papers _mother_."

Shrugging off the goons and my gaping mother I walked ahead of them and made my way towards the elevator.

"Samuel and Nana are going to pitch a fit when they find out about this." I mumbled to myself as I stepped in the elevator.

My imprisonment at Ocean Park Hospital starts now.


	2. No Time to Pack

Wow you guys are so awesome! I didn't expect this kind of feedback from this story. I hope I do you all proud!

Just an FYI the Black Bold Font is Charlie! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The ride in the elevator was stifling. All the air seemed to escape the tiny moving box once we all stepped inside.<p>

Other than the feeling of I couldn't breathe and complete panic, I was feeling wave after wave of hatred towards my mother.

Simultaneously I had to tell myself to keep breathing and not much something or someone as I eyed the goons.

**Oh a newbie! Wonder what she is here for?**

I closed my eyes and pinched my nose. Not even 10 minutes in this jail cell dubbed to be my new home for the next three months and the voices were already coming in.

Taking a deep breath I focused on the rise and fall of my chest and not the voice of what sounded like a child.

My heart panged. It hurt unconditionally when children came through. Personally I don't think anyone should suffer but when a child comes through it makes it more real. They don't belong where I can reach them from.

**Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the newest cast member of Ocean Park Hospital. Let's see how long she will last!**

I had to bite back a smirk. This kid was funny, little bit of a smart ass though. I think I would like this one.

_Hey I only plan on being here three months so I wouldn't write me in as regular kid._

**YOU CAN HEAR ME!** The voice bellowed in my head.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed and staggered back a bit from the full blown screaming in my head.

The goons and my mother turned to look at me in bewilderment.

Shrugging innocently, "I bit my tongue." Giving a coy smile and wide innocent eyes. The goons turned back around but my mother's stare lingered on me for a few moments more before turning back.

Rubbing my ears, _Yes I can hear you and thank you for that nice welcome._

**How can you hear me? **The voice questioned.

_Are you passed on from this life? _I asked.

**No I'm in a coma. It's kind of my thing. Coma Boy!**

Letting out a small sigh of relief that still horrible information made me feel a little better. I really didn't have the heart to deal with a child's spirit right now.

_Technically it's the same thing._

**How is it the same thing? I'm not dead! **The voice yelled.

_Look kid I didn't write the rule book. All I know is that I can talk to you, you can talk to me that's the way it goes and would you please stop screaming in my head! _I scolded.

The elevator door opened and my mother got out. My heart rate increased. My mouth turned dry. I didn't want to do this, I wanted to go back to my home with Samuel. I wanted to see Nana and have her tell me everything was going to be okay.

Mother stared at me, "Sophia." She warned and motioned towards the goons basically telling me I can do this the easy way or be forcibly dragged out.

I took a deep breath and twisted my ring to calm my nerves. The more I felt my ring the calmer I became thinking I had to see Samuel and Nana soon.

Standing up straight I steeled my nerves and stepped out of the elevator.

_What's your name? _I asked the voice to keep myself occupied.

**Charlie.**

We stood in front of a large waiting desk and my mother began talking to a nurse. Focus on Charlie, focus on Charlie.

_Nice to meet you Charlie, I'm Sophia. _

**Can you come and see me?**

_Charlie I am a little busy right now but I promise you when I get a free moment and I can sneak away I will see you, okay?_

**Okay my room is 513 and don't mind my really bitchy roommate.**

A small smile escaped my lips, yeah I think I am going to like Charlie.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sophia I am nurse Jackson, it's nice to meet you." The nurse behind the desk stepped out and came towards me.<p>

She extended her hand and I shook it and with that handshake I learned all I needed to know about her.

I smiled at her knowing I really knew the _real_ her, even if she didn't know it.

Sometimes that part of the gift didn't always come through it always depended on the person.

Nurse Jackson might seem like the "Scary Bitch" she is dubbed to be on the outside but she has such a pure heart. I instantly felt safe with her. Even if her demeanor did come off as jaded.

**She really isn't as bad as people think. **

"Nice to meet you nurse Jackson." I smiled and let go of her hand.

"Let me show you to your room." She motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her while my mother hovered over me like a hawk.

I tried to ignore the looks I was getting from the other patients. You know the, "Hey new meat!" Looks and glances.

**This place is literally like high school.**

_I hated high school._

Nurse Jackson stopped at a door with the numbers 627 labeled on it and gestured for me to step inside. But if I did I had the feeling I'd never be able to leave room 627 ever again.

"Sophia." My mother lightly threatened from behind me.

Oh I wish she would just shut up!

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and caught eyes with Nurse Jackson.

"It's alright Sophia, take your time." She comforted me.

Unlike my mother.

She believed in me. I didn't want to let her down. Letting out a deep sigh I crossed the threshold.

The room was nice enough. A spacey single with a twin hospital bed and end tables. A couch with a matching clothed chair. A desk and a chair and large wide windows that let in the sunlight. The only thing I didn't like were the huge glass windows that let anyone see into the room from the hallway.

There was a bathroom with shelves a mirror and a shower. It was a nice set up, I just didn't want to be here.

**It's a nice hospital really.**

_I don't doubt it. But Ocean Park just isn't where I am supposed to be Charlie._

"You can start bringing your things in if you like." Nurse Jackson told me.

"Stuff." I questioned looking at my mother who suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

"See Nurse Jackson I didn't have anytime to pack my things because my mother just showed up at my apartment shoving a court order in my face and let two goons drag me here." I icily told her.

"You brought this child here with nothing?" Nurse Jackson snapped at my mother.

I wanted to hug her.

"Nurse Jackson may I have a few moments alone to speak with my mother." I asked narrowing my eyes at my mother.

**Show down!**

"I'll be back in exactly five minutes." Declaring and left us alone.

"Great plan mother, you really thought this one through didn't you." Crossing my arms jesting her.

"Don't you sass me missy." She bit back.

"I'll do whatever I want because you have just upended my life and didn't even give me time to fucking pack." I said my voice getting louder.

"Much to your contrary belief mother I have a life, I have people, I have two jobs! What am I going to tell my bosses? Sorry I can't come into work because my mother had me committed for three months until I turn 18?" I raged at her, "For Christ's sake in 11 months I am moving to London to start a new life!"

"I am trying to help you." She yelled.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" I roared at her, "You are the only one that thinks I have a problem. Samuel doesn't think it, neither does Nana or any of the people I have helped."

I paused giving a final blow, "Daddy didn't think I had a problem."

Her eyes formed into slits but she remained quiet. For the first time today I had won a battle.

Our stare down was interrupted by a booming voice down the hall.

My heart sped up and thumped against my chest.

"Don't you dare." My mother warned but it was to late. I was already out the door following the voice.

Running to the main desk I heard his voice clearer and clearer.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

Turning the corner I saw him and everything felt okay again.

"Samuel!" I shouted. He turned saw me and his face flooded with relief.

Taking off into a run I didn't stop till I was wrapped in the safety of his arms. After moments that were way to short he pulled back and looked me over.

He held my head in his hands, "Are you okay Sophia?" His thick Scottish accent flooded with concern.

"I'm alright now." I replied giving him a small smile as I touched his fiery copper curls.

"Who is the walking sex on a stick?" Someone asked behind us.

**To be honest he really is good-looking.**

Nurse Jackson shot some blond girl with a look before turning to us, "Sophia who is this?"

My mother the bearer of despair suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You don't have any right to be here." Nastily telling Samuel.

Before Samuel could respond I snapped at her, "I think my fiancee has every right to be here mother."

It has been almost five months since we got engaged. Not my problem if my mother, the Ice Queen, chose not to acknowledge it.

Several people behind us questioned "Fiancee?"

**Fiancee!**

My mother groaned as I held up my flawless engagement ring for people to see.


	3. Two Hour Window

*******Wow! The feels I am feeling for all of you wonderful people is just...ah! You people are amazing thank you so much for liking my story!

Here are some short tidbits of info. So I am obsessed with Outlander (the series and the TV show) and my fiance is modeled after Sam Heughan because he is drool worthy. Go ahead Google him and if you don't go gmsjfzw! There is something wrong with you. I.E. Samuel is Scottish so fictional fiance Samuel will be too! Plus he will be saying 'Sassenach' which is his pet name for Sophia!

Anyway enjoy and I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Everyone just kept staring at my ring. I mean I could understand because it was a amazingly gorgeous ring but everyone was starting to get off course.<p>

"I'm getting you out of here." Samuel said to me.

"No you are not." My mother shouted him.

Suddenly my ring was not the point of interest anymore and I was realizing that arguing was going to get us nowhere.

"Nurse Jackson I really need to speak to my fiance _alone_." I stressed nudging my head in my mothers direction.

"Take all the time you need Sophia." Nurse Jackson replied while shooting a dreadful look to my mother shutting her up before she could protest.

I took Samuel's hand and led him to my new room. I shut the door and collided into him breathing in his scent like he was oxygen and if I didn't get enough I was going to stop breathing.

He smelled like sketch pencils, various types of wood, and blueprints. He smelled like him. He smelled like his side of the bed. He smelled like his side of the closet. He smelled like his work space.

He smelled like _our_ home.

The last thought made me start crying. Well sobbing into him.

Samuel just held onto me tightly kissing my head and stroking my hair until I was done.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." I hiccuped when I was all cried out.

His hand gently stroked my cheek, "It's no problem love. Now please tell me what the hell is going on." Samuel gently questioned.

Sucking in a deep breath I tried to explain, "Okay in a nutshell my mother kidnapped me from our apartment with a court order saying that since I am still a minor for the next three months she can do whatever she wants."

Pausing I sucked more oxygen, "Basically she got a judge to sign some papers to commit me here until turn 18 because she still thinks I am crazy because of my ability so she wants to get in a quick physiological evaluation while she still can. For the next three months I will be living at Ocean Park until I am 18 then I am out of here, great present right?"

Samuel's face went through at least five different kinds of emotions as I explained this all to him. None of them pleasant in anyway shape or form.

"I'm going to kill that witch of a mother you have." He seethed.

Snorting I replied, "Get in line baby."

"She can't do this!" He yelled in frustration as he began pacing the room.

"Technically she can because she got a judge to sign the papers." I sighed, "Babe you need to calm down there is nothing we can do about this. I will stick out the three months and try to convince these people I am not crazy." Pausing I remembered something, "Oh and I need to get my stuff from the apartment."

Samuel stopped pacing and looked at me confused, "What stuff?"

"Well my mother being the brilliant mind that she is decided to execute this whole plan without even giving me time to pack." I huffed out and Samuel muttered some curses.

Walking over to my love I placed my hands on his face, "I will get through this."

He placed his hands over mine, "I know Sassenach and we will be there for you every step of the way." He said in a gentle Scottish whisper just before our lips met.

It was eager and desperate but gentle at the same time. We needed to feel each other in that kiss to pacify all of our fears for the time being and reassure the faith in us.

When he broke away I choked back the moan of disappointment in my throat. Samuel stroked the sides of my face for moments upon moments and I could have stayed like that forever.

"Let's go get your things Sassenach."

* * *

><p>After some very intense shouting between me, my mother and Nurse Jackson I was finally given a two hour window to go back home and collect as much of my things as I could.<p>

It wasn't really procedure but since I didn't have anything with me there wasn't really any choice.

The car ride to our apartment was filled with conversation. I told Samuel about Charlie and Samuel told me that Nana was trying to come home from her vacation as quickly as possible after she found out what happened.

"We should keep a running tally of how many lives my mother can make miserable today." I tried to joke but the mood just wasn't right for my witty insight.

Samuel did manage a weak smile for my sake but just squeezed our intertwined hands tighter.

Arriving at our apartment I tried to push away the thoughts in my head that were basically screaming, Y_ou won't be back until three months from now!_

Being productive I grabbed the two suitcases in our closet and started packing while Samuel started taping boxes together.

We worked efficiently and quietly for most of the time; a few exchanges here and there about what I was bringing and what was staying. I couldn't stop glancing at the clock and watched as the two hours slipped by faster than I wanted.

I watched Samuel pack my things and while I felt like I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders he looked like our dreams, everything we planned for was crashing down. I knew he felt helpless because there was nothing he could do.

Packing the last of my wedding planning items I walked over to him.

"Samuel." I whispered to him. He stopped but didn't look up.

"Baby please look at me." Taking his face in my hands I gently guided him to look at me.

My love's eyes were glazed over with despair and I couldn't take it away making my heart sink down to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

"I will be okay Samuel you need to believe that because I will be okay with you and Nana beside me fighting with me."

He ran his fingers through my hair but remained quiet for moments before speaking, "Okay." He said softly.

"Okay." I replied, "Life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the waters rough but this love is ours." I gently beamed quoting Taylor Swift and he finally cracked a smile.

"There's my Scottish knight in shinning Kilt." I giggled stroking my hands up and down his arms.

Samuel snorted and blushed. He loved and hated when I called him that. I thought it was one of the most cutest things in the world. He stared straight into my eyes.

"I love you." He spoke tenderly.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Just then his eyes glazed over into something else entirely different and I knew what was about to happen. Samuel backed me up against the wall pressing himself onto me. Our eyes met briefly before his lips came crashing down onto mine.

Hands were everywhere. Mine tugging his hair for more. His gripping my sides pinning me to my spot on the wall.

I was fueled by passion and greed because I wanted him so badly but I didn't know if we would have another opportunity to be like this again until I was released. Gasping for breath he broke the kiss and started pacing kisses on my neck down to my shoulder making my toes curl.

Both of us were gasping for air and each other. Needing more. Wanting more. All I wanted was the taste of his lips. Grabbing the front of his shirt I pulled him back to me. Kissing like we didn't care for anything else in the world.

Off in the distant past the sound of our hearts beating against our chests I heard my phone go off. Like the clock striking 12 and Cinderella had to run from the ball and her prince.

Samuel broke away panting and rested his forehead to mine. We struggled to catch our breaths as the clock tower kept chiming in the next room.

I didn't know it until he wiped the tears from my face but I had been crying.

"Time to go my Sassenach Cinderella." Samuel spoke before planting one more last kiss on my lips.

What I wouldn't give to ride off with Prince Charming right there and then. Never looking back.


	4. Moving In and New Meetings

*******Wow what love! You guys are the coolest! I hope you like this chapter! Please voice your opinions in reviews and tell me what you like or don't like!

* * *

><p>"Jesus Sassanach you have a lot of crap." Samuel complained as he brought the boxes into my room.<p>

Stopping from putting clothes in my closet I walked over to him, "Just think of it as practice for when we move to London." I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Rolling his eyes he replied, "Oh yeah that will be a hoot." Samuel snorted.

**You are moving to London?**

"I'll explain later Charlie." I replied out loud unpacking more of my clothes.

"The kid?" Samuel asked as he started opening a box.

**I have a name you know.**

I giggled, "He says he has a name."

"Oh I'm sorry, my apologizes _Charlie_." Samuel said with a joking tone, "I see you've set up shop in my lady's head."

**Hey man I didn't plan this. It just happened.**

"That's a good point." I pondered, "Out of all the souls in this hospital why is Charlie coming out the clearest. I mean there must be hundreds of people that have died here." I questioned

**On that cheery note.**

"Sorry Charlie it is just strange that's all." I explained.

"Strange indeed." Samuel agreed.

There was a knock in the doorway and redheaded nurse was standing there.

**The chirpy one.**

Oh yeah. I knew it the second I saw her. She just flowed positive energy, maybe a bit too much at times.

"Hi Sophia I'm Nurse Dobler and you must be Samuel." She introduced herself and shook our hands, "Are you doing okay? Do you need any help unpacking?" Nurse Dobler asked me.

I smiled, "No we are fine but thank you very much for the offer."

Nurse Dobler hesitated meaning she had more to say.

"I'm sorry Nurse Dobler but you look like you have more to talk with me about."

After blinking the surprise off her face she started talking again, "I am actually here to take you to see Doctor Michelle Foster, she will be your psychologist and evaluate you for the time you are here." Nurse Dobler said in a small voice.

The room went silent for a few moments. My hands stopped moving my clothes. Samuel stopped opening boxes. My heart started pounding against my chest.

"Of course." I softly said, "I can't wait to meet her." I tried smiling but I didn't think it was working. I set down my things and felt Samuel coming up behind me.

Turning around I buried myself into him for as long as I could. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed me on the head.

I could hear Nurse Dobler fidgeting behind us not sure how to interrupt so I did it for her. Breaking away from Samuel I started into his eyes for a moment before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I will be here when you get back Sassenach." He said in a voice of complete trust.

Nodding I gave his hands a quick squeeze, "I know."

Turning around I followed Nurse Dobler out of my room.

* * *

><p>Doctor Fosters' office was on the third floor. Office 251.<p>

Nurse Dobler who said I could just call her Brittany said all I had to do was knock and walk in. Then she left me because she was getting paged.

Standing in front of the door for a minute I couldn't find the strength to knock.

**Are you scared?**

_Terrified. _

**Why?**

_Just pay attention and you'll figure out why._

Gulping I knocked on the door and entered the office.

It was nicely furnished with plush purple chairs, mahogany end tables and velvet royal blue curtains. The walls were painted a nice canary yellow. On the walls were pictures of flowers or landscapes along with various degrees. Bookcases lined three out of the four walls bursting with books from physiology to Dr. Seuss.

By one of the windows was a moderately sized cherry oak desk and sitting behind it was a women in her late thirties with pixie cut dirty blond hair and soft emerald green eyes.

"Hello you must be my new patient Sophia Walters, I'm Doctor Michelle Foster it's a pleasure to meet you." Doctor Foster spoke while getting up and shaking my hand.

I couldn't read her and that troubled me.

She gestured for me to take a seat, "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable." I hesitated while she took a seat and after a moments beat I took a seat in the plush chair across from her.

She just smiled at me before speaking.

"I just wanted to let you know what I am going to be doing for the next couple of months."

_Determining if I was crazy._

**Oh now I get it.**

She started, "As you know your mother has put you here because she is worried about your mental state and wants to have you fully evaluated. This is just a simple session of talking, me getting to know you better." She explained.

"What would you like to know Doctor Foster?" I shyly asked.

"Please call me Michelle." She smiled, "Start with whatever. How was it like for you growing up?" Michelle asked.

"It was good I was a regular kid I guess, I went to school, the park, I did singing and dancing for some years." I explained.

"Do you still sing and dance?" Michelle inquired

Smiling I replied, "Yes I do though I haven't been to any sessions in a while though."

"Why?"

"I've been busy. I work two jobs, I finished high school a few months ago. I got engaged so I am trying to plan a wedding and in 11 months I am moving to London to start a new life."

"Wow that certainly is...a lot of change. Do you feel like you might be too young for getting married and moving to a another country?" Michelle questioned but not in menace.

Shaking my head, "Not at all. I've been through a lot in the past couple of years and I didn't know if I would ever find 'true love' but in Samuel I have. He is so supportive of me and my dreams. When the opportunity for me to move to London came up he encouraged me to follow my dreams and make them happen." I smiled thinking of him.

"And why are you moving to London?"

"I finished high school early because I had good enough grades and it has always been my dream to work in the British Museum caring for artifacts and become a curator. Every year the University of Westminster gives out 50 paid internships to work and study at the University and a job of their choice. About three months ago I found out I got in and qualified for the program and I will be interning at the British Museum!" I happily exclaimed.

"What an achievement congratulations." Michelle gently smiled.

"Thank you, Samuel and I are in the process of finding a place to live in of London. We are both very excited." I beamed.

"You mentioned being through a lot in the past few years, do you think you could explain?"

I bit my lip and got quiet. I didn't want to tell her everything that had happened so I opted for the easiest out of the two incidents to talk about.

"I lost my father when I was 13. It was a car accident and I was in the car with him." I softly said to the carpet, "We had the best relationship, he completely understood me and my gift, unlike my _mother_." There was a twinge of vengeance in my voice.

"Losing him was unbearable painful and I didn't think I would be able to get on with my everyday life. I miss him everyday and while I am so beyond thrilled to be getting married to the man I love there is the looming knowledge that my father won't be there to walk me down the isle." Tears slipped off my face and dropped onto the carpet.

**I'm sorry Sophia.** He sounded sincere even for a child.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Sophia, it must have been traumatic to have been with your father when the accident happened. Do you remember it well?"

"Very, Dad and I were driving home and this drunk driver came out of nowhere and rammed into us. I remember my father putting his arms out in front of me so I wouldn't be jerked around so much. I only had a slight concussion, bruises and cuts. My dad got the worst of it because the driver hit his side." I explained fidgeting in the chair because the faint sounds of the accident started filling my head.

"Can we talk about something else now? It's hard to talk about Dad and the accident."

"Okay, you said your father understood your gift. What do you mean?"

_Crap anything else but that._

Taking a deep breath I told Michelle, "I have the ability to communicate with spirits who have passed on from this world or who are in limbo." I spoke as I braced myself for the straight jacket.

But nothing happened.

Michelle just continued as if nothing was wrong.

"How long have you been able to communicate with spirits?" She asked me normally.

"I um..." Pausing this was not what I was expecting, "Since I was about seven, maybe eight, quiet frankly it didn't come as a shock to my family only that my mother was not happy about it."

" Why did it not come as a shock to your family?" Michelle questioned with intrigue.

"Because this ability runs in my fathers family line dating back to the 1600's usually skipping a generation or two. My father didn't have the gift, that's what my family calls it, but my Nana does and her mother before her and her great grandfather...it just keeps going." I told her.

"I am guessing you must not like hospitals then." She joked making me giggle.

"No I don't but for some reason one soul has been blocking out all the others."

"Who?"

"Charlie, the boy in the coma on the children's floor. I don't know why but he has been with me since I stepped into the hospital even though he isn't dead." I said

**Ah good old Coma Boy.**

"Is Charlie here now?" Michelle asked me.

**Present!**

I smiled, "Yes he is."

There was some more idle small talk about London and the wedding. I think she didn't want to push me.

Michelle looked at the clock and stared back to me, "I think that is enough for today you must be tired and want to rest. I will see you again tomorrow at 10:30 am." Michelle smiled and got up so I copied her to the door.

"Thank you I will see you tomorrow." I smiled at her and left the office.

Walking back to the elevator I was pulled to go somewhere; and when I was pulled there was no stopping it.

I didn't stop walking until I was standing outside of room 513. I peered in the window and made sure no one was in the room.

Slowly I passed the door way and made my way to the dark-haired boy lying with his eyes closed in his bed. He looked so small lying in bed, he looked so peaceful.

When I saw him the force grew stronger pulling me towards him and I didn't stop until I was sitting on the bed with him.

I lifted his small hand in mind and held in gently with mine.

I smiled, "Hello Charlie."


	5. Just Like Mine

**Hey everyone sorry I've been super busy but hopefully during the holidays I can update more! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's nice to finally meet you Charlie." I said to his sleeping form.<p>

**Nice to meet you too.**

There was a pause. He wanted to say more but was hesitant so I just held his hand until he was able to voice his thoughts.

**Like you said, how come out of everyone here you can hear me the best?**

"I don't know Charlie but we can try and find out. Usually when something like this happens it means someone is stuck. Do you feel stuck Charlie?" I asked him.

**Kind of I mean I don't know why I am still in a coma? By body has healed.**

"Usually when someone feels stuck it has more to do with emotions and the emotions of others around them. Maybe you are still in a coma because you have unfinished business at the hospital." I tried to explain, "Maybe there is more you need to do for the people here before you can wake up."

Pausing, "Do you usually know what's going on around here? Are you like the eyes and ears of this place?" I asked

**Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe the stuff I find out just by listening to the people in this place. I have blackmail to last me a life time!**

Smiling I asked, "Maybe there is more you need to find out and help people with before you can wake up." I suggested to him, "Higher forces are inquisitive like that." I giggled.

**But what's my purpose? What am I supposed to do?**

Reaching my hand to brush hair out of his face, "I'm not sure Charlie but we'll figure it out together." I gently smiled then stopped, "Charlie how exactly did you end up in a coma?" I asked him.

**I was in a car accident with my dad. **

My body went tense. In my line of work this cannot be a coincidence.

"Charlie do you think you could take me back to the night of the accident? Can you show me what happened?" I gently asked.

**I don't know...I don't like to think about it.**

"Please Charlie, I think this might help us." I didn't want to see the accident or force him to make him show it but I had to know.

**Okay, what do I have to do?**

Letting go of his hands I replied, "I want you to go back to the night of the accident, think about what you were doing with your dad before it happened. I'll grab your hands and we'll see it together, okay?" I gently asked

**Okay.**

I gave him a few moments before grabbing onto his hands.

Everything rushed past in a blur of noise, emotions, and pictures and I saw it all.

Charlie leaving the party with his dad.

Him feeling sick and throwing up in the backseat of the car.

His dad unbuckling Charlies seat belt so he could lie down.

The pouring rain that wouldn't stop.

The headlights of the car smashing blinding Charlies dad before it collided with his car.

Gasping I let go of Charlies hands and sat up getting off the bed.

"I know now." I shakily breathed, "I know why." Tears slipped down my face.

**Know what? Know what Sophia? Why are you crying?**

I ran from the room back to mine. I found Samuel unpacking the last of my things.

When he saw me he dropped everything and rushed to me, "Sophia what is it? What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I know why now. I know now." I rambled to him as more tears slipped down my face.

"Just calm down love, know what?"

"Charlie." I choked out, "I know why he was pulled to me and why we are drawn together. The accident. His accident was exactly like the one I had with my father the night he died." I explained in hiccups of tears.

Samuel didn't say anything but just took in this mind shattering information.

"That's why I am drawn to Charlie we are the same except Charlie is fighting to wake up but he's stuck. Before my three months here are up I have to wake him up!" I cried.

* * *

><p>After calming down I sent Samuel out to get dinner while I went back to Charlie's room.<p>

Cautiously I stepped back into his room and made my way over to his bed and sat by him.

"Charlie I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. Your accident just reminded me of the one I had with my father and I got upset." I paused, "But I promise you that before I leave the hospital I am going wake you up from your coma."

**How are you going to do that?**

Sighing, "I don't know, but I think I understand why I was brought here to Ocean Park to help you and anyone else that needs it."

"Well maybe we can work together to help some people in the hospital? Do some of the patients need some extra help?" Gently asking him.

**God yes! Some of the people are plain crazy. They go one way then the next. It's a nightmare. Or they are just mean, horrible people.** Charlie ranted in my head.

Smiling I gently took Charlie's hand in mine.

I think I was going to like working with this kid.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice behind me questioned.

Turing around I was met with the sight of a blond teenager in a makeshift hospital gown.

**Case and point my crazy roommate Kara!**

_Ah, the one you were talking about before._

Getting up off the bed I extended my hand forward thinking she would shake it, "Hello Kara it's nice to meet you. I'm Sophia the newest patient at the hospital." I grinned but she was stone faced. When it was clear she wasn't going to shake my hand I let it drop to my side.

"I remember you. Your mom was like screaming at you and everyone."

"Yes well my mother can be...hard to deal with sometimes." I forced some fake laughter out of my throat.

**Or insane. I'll go with insane.**

_You catch on quick kid._

Kara smirked, "You also have that drool worthy man."

A hint of jealousy stung through my body, "Yes Samuel is my _fiance_." Stressing the last word to her.

_Meaning-Keep your hands off my man._

**Cat fight!**

_I'd take her down in a minute. Let's be real. _

Kara started circling me like a vulture circles fresh prey waiting to be taken down, "Still it doesn't explain why you are in _my_ room." She snidely said.

"Oh I came in to say hello to Charlie."

Kara stopped and looked at me like I had grown three heads, "You do realize that coma boy is in a coma. Hence the coma part." She scoffed at me like I was an idiot.

"Well you never know what people in coma's are perceptive to. They may know more than we think." I coyly told her then turned for the door.

"Nice to meet you Kara. I can't wait to see more of you." I smiled to her then left.

_Is she freaking out?_

**Totally has no idea what just happened. It's pretty awesome watching her actually.**

Charlie I think this is the start of an amazing adventure. Whose next? I grinned to myself.


	6. I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now

Standing outside the door Charlie sent me to I studied the window paint that read, "The Swamp" with patterns of colors in blue, grey, yellow, green, black, etc.

Knocking on the window I slowly ventured into the room but found no one occupying it.

Records hung on the ceiling and were posted on the walls. The left side of the room was decorated with countless music posters, two guitars, a few amps and a couch. But the right side of the room just held a bed with a multicolored woven blanket pinned to the wall, a picture of a desert next to it and in a lone guitar stand holding a simple acoustic guitar.

While the left side held the most things the right side seemed to brim with the most life pulling me towards it.

"Excuse me?" A voice sounded from behind me.

Turning around I encountered a teenage boy staring at me. He had deep brown hair in bangs that fell over the left side of his face. His eyes were a chestnut brown matching mind, his with a kind hue. He was also deeply tan, but that might have just been an LA thing.

Lightly blushing from embarrassment, "Sorry I am guessing you are one of the inhabitants of this room."

I knew which side of the room was his.

"Is this your guitar?" I asked walking over to the acoustic in the stand.

The boy fidgeted slightly, "Yeah it is, I'm Jordi."

"I'm guessing you play." I giggled as my fingers grazed the smooth surface then turned back to Jordi. He was obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah I do."

Walking up to Jordi I extended my hand, "Sorry how rude of me, I'm Sophia the new patient." Jordi hesitantly shook my hand at least it was better than Kara.

With the handshake I saw passing images of Jordi surrounded by people in some sort of spiritual ceremony involving a...what?

"Does your grandmother believe she has a pet goat with healing properties?" Asking in astoundment. The idea seemed completely ludicrous.

**Yeah but look at what you can do. **

_Watch it._

"How the hell could you know that?" Jordi said stunned.

Oh crap I should not have said that out loud.

"I...well..." Pausing trying to think how I could explain this, "It's part of what I do."

"And what do you do?" Jordi asked in a daze.

Biting my lip I quietly replied, "Well in a nutshell I talk to the dead and sometimes I see things, memories or imprints on people. It is a gift that has run in my fathers family for a long time. When I shook your hand I saw you sitting outside in the dark surrounded by people, your grandmother and a goat."

"It's the reason why I am here, my charming mother had me committed for an evaluation because she thinks I am crazy but I'm not." Muttering under my breath.

A wide eyed Jordi spoke, "Yeah my abuela thought the ceremonies could cure my cancer." Jordi stumbled over and sat on the couch looking like he got hit by a train.

Long, painful moments of silence passed.

_Well that's one person who won't be talking to me ever again while I'm here. Great start Sophia._

"I suppose I will be going then." Awkwardly speaking and turning to leave.

"Wait so you really talk to dead people?" Jordi questioned making me stop.

Timidly nodding I slowly made my way over to the couch, "They don't always have to be dead, just stuck between this life and the next. Not really here not really there, that's why I can talk to Charlie." Speaking sitting quietly on the end of the couch.

Jordi went wide eyed again, "Charlie? Charlie the boy in the coma Charlie?"

**I should just get a name tag made.**

A small giggle escaped my lips.

_It might be a wise investment in my opinion._

"Why are you laughing?" Jordi questioned.

"Something Charlie just said, I think he's tired of being referred to as the 'coma boy'."

"Said?"

"Charlie and I communicate through thoughts, so he's technically in my head right now. Talking, telling me things." Sighing I knew I was sounding like a complete nutter.

"Okay if Charlie tells you stuff then tell me something only Charlie would know." Jordi questioned in suspicion.

Closing my eyes I let Charlies voice fill my head, "Charlie remembers the day of your leg surgery and how you were dressed in a leather jacket playing your guitar because Dr. McAndrew told you to think of a happy memory." Opening my eyes Jordi was dumbfounded but I wasn't done.

"You met Charlie and he said he was there to calm you and take your mind off the surgery while it was going on. He asked if you wanted to play a game to pass the time, but suddenly you didn't feel good. You fell to the floor telling Charlie something was wrong, he held your hand telling you to hold on."

I bit my lip before saying the final part, "When you woke up Dr. McAndrew told you that you didn't loose your leg because there wasn't any cancer in your leg. You had been misdiagnosed, you had a different cancer that was..is spread throughout your body."

After telling him all this Jordi went into a bit of a catatonic state comprised of just staring at me with funny eyes. I knew he was processing everything I told him and I knew he was deciding whether or not to deem me crazy but it was a bit uncomfortable.

"You couldn't possible know all that unless...unless..."

Giving him a small smile I replied, "Unless I am telling the truth and I do talk to those in between worlds."

Jordi stared back into space thinking about what to do next.

"Look if you just want me to stay away from you while I am here that's fine. I know that some people think this gift is nothing more than an insane front." Softly telling Jordi hoping to make this easier on him.

He turned back to me, "I don't think you're crazy."

The statement took me back quite a bit. I focused all my attention on him to see if I could trust him or not.

Something pulled me towards him because I knew immediately which side of the room was his but there was something else. Something more, information not yet known, memories not yet shared but to be discovered in time.

It felt as if we were connected souls by more than I could tell.

Before I could reply the sound of three voices filled the room.

"Hey Jordi what's going on?" A male voice questioned.

Turning my head to the doorway I saw three teenagers, two boys one girl. All staring at me and Jordi. Gulping I suddenly felt nervous.

"Guys this is the new patient Sophia I was just making her feel welcome." Jordi spoke up for me bless him, "Sophia this is Emma, Dash and Leo my roommate." He gestured to them name by name.

**And now you know the whole Red Band Gang.**

_Red Band what?_

I put on a smile and waved, "Nice to meet you all."

"Weren't you the patient this morning with the-" I cut off the kid named Dash before he could say anymore.

"With the crazy mom who likes to scream and the hot fiance, yeah that's me." I laughed.

"Sorry you had to be put through that, with your mom I mean." Leo said and as he walked over to us he didn't walk per say. I noticed he used crutches to move. Glancing briefly at his legs I noticed one wasn't there.

That was not a memory I wished to see from him.

"My mother and I do not have the best relationship whatsoever, in fact there isn't really any relationship to be called or even had." I shrugged and glanced over at them. Jordi caught my eye and I felt a connected line start to run between us.

My guess was he didn't have a great relationship with one of his parents either.

"Not to sound rude but don't you think you're a little young to be getting married." Emma asked me but not in a condescending way.

Shaking my head, "It's not rude, it is a question I hear more than you can imagine. But no I do not believe for one second that I am too young to be getting married for I know in my heart that Samuel is the man I am supposed to spend my life with." Telling them in a truthful smile, "He is the best man I have ever known."

They all took in my words thinking them over.

**Does it bother you that people think that about you and Samuel.**

_No Charlie not at all. People can think what they want but I know Samuel is for me and I for him. _

"So what are you in Ocean Park for?" Dash asked taking a seat on Leo's bed.

Might as well get in out now.

"My mother put me here for the next three months to be psychologically evaluated because she believes I am insane because I am able to communicate with the dead or souls stuck in between words. Oh and I can read people sometimes, it's like an imprint or a memory thing."

Emma, Leo and Dash stared at me for I don't know how long.

All I knew was that by morning everyone in Ocean Park would know why I was sent here.

**This is going to be an interesting three months for all of us.**

* * *

><p>The night came too quickly and with it came the end of visiting hours.<p>

Samuel had to go but he didn't want to go and I didn't want him to go.

The moment he left all this became real and my entrapment at Ocean Park really began.

"I will be back tomorrow after work I promise." He soothed holding me tight.

"I know." Murmuring into his chest trying to reassure myself more than him.

Samuel pulled back and I tried to push down the panic building in my chest. He cupped my face in his hands and I desperately wanted time to stop.

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength." He touched our foreheads together.

"While loving someone deeply gives you courage." I smiled finishing the quote.

I know what he meant. I could do this, I could get through this with him at my side.

Touching my lips to his we tangled into a passionate kiss.

Breaking away we panted in the need for air as we stood staring into each others souls as I tried to keep my tears at bay until after he left.

"Don't you dare say goodbye." I warned with a quiver in my voice. Samuel pulled be back into a hug and kissed me again before turning to leave. Watching him leave out that door felt as if I was being split down the middle.

Shivering suddenly feeling cold and alone I wrapped my arms around myself trying to calm the dread pulling my insides every which way.

* * *

><p>Nothing felt right.<p>

I wasn't in my own bed in my apartment with the love of my life's arms wrapped around me.

Instead I was in twin bed by myself alone, scared, and afraid. I felt I couldn't breathe I needed air, open air not trapped by four walls and a roof.

**Go to the roof.**

_What?_

**You heard me. Go to the roof, no one will bother you there.**

_How am I supposed to slip out unnoticed?_

**I'll help you so you won't get caught. **

"Alright kid I'll do it your way." Mumbling I got up and slipped my feet into my slippers and grabbed by sweater.

**Okay grab some pillows and make it look like you're still in bed.**

Following Charlie's instructions I did my best to make a pillow me.

**Now head out the door and make a right and keep going straight.**

Doing as he said I slowly opened the door and peered out. No one was around so I gently shut the door and followed Charlie's directions. Which led me to a door.

**Okay now open it. **He said in tone suggesting I was a bit moronic.

_I know. I know._

As quietly as I could I opened the door leading to a stairwell.

**Now take it all the way to the top.**

Climbing five flights of stairs I arrived at the last door. Grasping the handle I slowly opened it expecting some alarm to go off or someone to catch me red-handed but nobody did. Breathing out a sigh of relief I opened the door all the way and stepped onto the rooftop.

My surroundings puzzled me. The roof seemed like an ordinary hospital roof with a land zone for helicopters but the rest of the roof was littered with trendy chairs, couches, tables and some outdoor lights all turned towards the LA landscape.

How curious it seemed but when I sat down on one of the couches and looked at the lite up horizon I decided I liked it up here.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of air letting it fill my lungs and calm my nerves.

The door to the roof opened and I turned around to see who had caught me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I've been away for awhile but hopefully I will be more attentive about updating! Oh I also had this idea of naming the new chapters after songs lyrics or titles that I believe go with the chapter. What do you think? This one is from B.o.B's<em> Airplanes<em> **


	7. The Fighter & The Man Who Can't Be Moved

"Sorry I can go." Starting to rise.

"No it's fine you were here first." Jordi replied.

An awkward silence descended upon us and I didn't know what to do.

"Would you like to sit with me...and talk?" I nervously suggested to Jordi.

He fidgeted for a few seconds before answering, "Sure." He made is way over to the couch and sat down some feet away from me.

I picked at the hem of my pajama shirt for a few moments not knowing what to say or ask as I heard Jordi move next to me as the awkward silence started to settle around us like a blanket.

Clearing my throat, "What was life like back in New Mexico?"

"It was alright. I went to school but didn't have many friends and I had an okay relationship with my abuela until I got sick." Jordi shrugged.

"Ah the goat."

He gave a smirk, "Yeah the goat." Then he turned serious, "When I got sick and I knew she wasn't going to get me proper help I knew I needed to leave and come here."

"Why wouldn't she get you proper help?" Appalled that a grandmother would neglect the well-being of her grandson.

"She thought non traditional methods and remedies would cure my cancer and various offerings to God. She's a very spiritual person, she believed God alone would cure me. I knew that wasn't the case so I left and came here to get treatment."

I looked in awe at him. At everything he had to do just to get here.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jordi asked.

"Because I have so much respect for you Jordi." I told him in honest truth, "To leave your home at 16 and come to place you don't know anything about, with no money, no family." Shaking my head, "I wish someday to be as brave as you." I smiled at him.

Even though it was late into the night I thought I could see him blush.

"So do you have any other family besides your mom and your fiance?" He asked turning his head to hide the blush.

"My mother is not my family." Sternly replying, "All I have is Samuel and my Nana. She's trying to rush back here to see me but it's not that simple." I told him

"Why not?"

"Right now she's an aid worker in the Philippines, helping children sold into slavery rebuild their lives. That's what the organization Love 146 does around the world, they do amazing work for child victims." I explained.

"That sounds pretty awesome." Jordi smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm guessing you don't have a relationship with your mom then?" He gently questioned.

"Nope." Shaking my head, "Our relationship, whatever little one we had, died many years ago." Replying out into the LA landscape, "Yet even now she still manages to screw everything up."

"I know how you feel." Jordi said softly. I turned around to look at him, waiting for him to continue, "My mother, I haven't seen her in years. She sent me to go live with my abuela when I was six. She lived a life that didn't involve me in it and I didn't want to be in it. Not the way she acted. I tell everyone that she's dead because to me she is." His voice clouded in thick pain.

Reaching out I lightly touched his arm, "I'm sorry Jordi." Trying not to let my own pain for him seep into my voice. With the light touch of his arm I was pulled into a memory of a young child hugging a woman before boarding a bus by himself. Looking back at the woman who was sending him away.

I jerked my arm back at the memory feeling ashamed because I didn't mean to see something so private.

Startled Jordi asked, "What's wrong."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I saw something personal that I didn't mean to see. Sometimes it just happens and I can't control it if the emotion is too strong." I apologized feeling guilty.

"What did you see?"

"A memory."

"What was the memory?" He asked.

I bit my lip unsure if I should tell him or not. People's personal live's are personal for a reason.

"It's alright you can tell me." Jordi reassured me.

Letting out a breath I said, "I saw the day your mom put you on a bus to send you to your grandmothers."

Jordi was quiet for a bit before speaking again, "You know the more I spend time with you the more I'm starting to believe in what you can do."

A small smile crept onto my face, "Thanks...I think." Giggling.

"So how did you even know about the roof anyway?" Jordi asked.

"Charlie." Simply replying which earned me a groan and an eye roll from Jordi making me laugh.

* * *

><p>The next morning at 10:30 I was back sitting in Michelle's office feeling exhausted. Jordi and I stayed on the roof talking for almost three hours. Leaving me unable to fall asleep until 4 am earlier this morning.<p>

"So how was your first night in Ocean Park?" She asked.

"It was fine until Samuel left. Then it felt cold and lonely and lying in bed made me feel claustrophobic, like a couldn't breathe because the walls were closing in on me." I told her as I tried to ignore the fact that she was taking notes.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"Charlie told me to go the roof to get air, so I did. Then Jordi came up and we sat and talked for a long time, that made me feel better." I explained was I watched her take more notes.

"Charlie told you?" Michelle questioned.

Nodding, "Yes he could see how upset I was getting so he led me to the roof. It's not what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

Shrugging, "For it to be like a regular roof, only it's not. There are couches, chairs, some tables and lights. Jordi explained to me that Reuben had the roof set up so kids could up there to just take a break and feel comfortable."

"Did it make you feel comfortable Sophia?"

"Yes." I smiled, "It was so open and the view is beautiful it's a nice place to just get away from everything. I don't like feeling crammed into spaces because I start getting claustrophobic. And it was nice that Jordi was there."

Michelle nodded, "Tell me about Jordi?" She asked with a small smile.

Pausing I didn't know what to say about Jordi or how I felt about him. I didn't even know him for a full two days but I knew deep down I trusted him and I think he trusted me too.

"I am pulled to Jordi like I am pulled to Charlie." I told Michelle.

"Pulled how?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I just feel like we are kindred spirits or something. Going through similar situations in life coming out on the other side stronger for it. But I think I was supposed to be here now, at Ocean Park, for Jordi and Charlie to come into life." I explained hoping I was making some sense.

Some moments passed while Michelle wrote down some notes.

"Sophia, I would like to steer this conversation in another direction if you don't mind?" Michelle gently questioned.

I shrugged but was uneasy at what she was going to talk about.

"Yesterday you mentioned about being through a lot in the past few years. Would you care to share what else has happened besides you losing your father."

My body went stiff. I was not ready to share what else I had gone through. Even though it had been two years the trauma and the pain still clawed its way back into my life sometimes.

"I am not ready to share that yet." Coldly replying then my voice softened, "Sorry Dr. Foster but the pain of that incident still torments now and again." I rose readying to leave.

Walking to the door I spoke, "I will see you tomorrow." With that I left the office.

* * *

><p>From Michelle's office I walked down to Jordi's room finding him on the couch with his guitar in his hands idly playing.<p>

Knocking on the door-frame he turned around and saw me.

"Am I interrupting because I can leave." I said.

He smiled, "No I was just practicing, you can come in if you want."

Grinning I walked over and sat next to him on the couch and sat listening to him play random chords.

"You're good." I told him, his playing had a calming effect.

"Thanks." He blushed, "Do you want to hear something." He tentatively asked, afraid I would say no.

"It would be an honor." Beaming I tucked my hands under my chin and waited for him to play.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
><em>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<em>  
><em>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand<em>  
><em>Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"<em>

Smiling I swayed to words of one of my favorite bands.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
><em>I'm not broke I'm just a brokenhearted man<em>  
><em>I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?<em>  
><em>How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?<em>

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>I'm not moving<em>

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_  
><em>I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"<em>  
><em>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows<em>  
><em>If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go<em>

Jordi has such a smooth voice. It was almost hypnotizing.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>

_People talk about the guy_  
><em>Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa<em>  
><em>There are no holes in his shoes<em>  
><em>But a big hole in his world<em>

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
><em>And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news<em>  
><em>And you'll come running to the corner<em>  
><em>'Cause you'll know it's just for you<em>

_I'm the man who can't be moved_  
><em>I'm the man who can't be moved<em>

The more he played the song I knew Jordi was singing about a particular girl.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet<em>  
><em>Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)<em>

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
><em>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<em>

I clapped as soon has Jordi finished the last chord, "Wow you are amazing Jordi!" Excitedly exclaiming.

He ducked his head to hide his crimson face, "Thanks, I'm alright though."

"Now don't sell yourself short, you have real talent Jordi." Chastising him for not thinking he was good enough.

**Ask if that was about Emma.**

"Charlie!" I scolded, "That's rude."

"What did he say?" Jordi warily looked at me.

There was a beat before I asked, "He wants to know if that was for Emma?" Coyly smiling at him.

Jordi gave a shy smirk, "Maybe you should tell Charlie to mind his own business." Poor kid he was a red as a tomato by now.

**No need to get all touchy. Jez young love am I right?**

_Well it serves you right._

"Do you play?" Jordi was desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah I play both guitar and piano but I didn't think to bring my guitar here with me."

Jordi responded by holding out his guitar to me but I shook my head,

"No I couldn't." I responded suddenly feeling nervous.

"Come on I want to hear you play." Jordi pleaded.

**Me too! **

Before I could protest Leo and Emma came into the room.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Emma questioned...with a bit of an undertone.

**She doesn't know who she wants.**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Then I caught hold of Leo and Jordi both looking at Emma.

Rolling my eyes._ Love triangle, great. _

**Yeah because those always turn out well.**

"Sophia was just going to play guitar for me." Jordi said. I swung around and glared at Jordi who just smiled at me. I was going to kill him.

"You play?" Leo asked sitting down on his bed.

"Not as well as Jordi." I looked at him, "He's amazing." I gushed glancing in Emma's direction.

**Ha ha now he looks like he is going to murder you.**

"Come on play for us Sophia." Emma said.

"We don't bite." Leo joked with a grin.

I swallowed, "Well if you insist." I took the guitar and the pick from Jordi's hand settling it on my lap trying to settle the tremor in my hands.

Taking a deep breath I tried just to focus on the music as I started the chords.

_Just waking up in the morning_  
><em>And to be well,<em>  
><em>Quite honest with ya,<em>  
><em>I ain't really sleep well<em>  
><em>Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?<em>  
><em>That's when you press on - Lee nails<em>  
><em>Half the population's just waitin to see me fail<em>  
><em>Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell<em>  
><em>Some of us do it for the females<em>  
><em>And others do it for the retail<em>

_But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on_  
><em>Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong<em>  
><em>And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end<em>  
><em>Or when you hear a song from that big lady<em>

_Until the referee rings the bell_  
><em>Until both your eyes start to swell<em>  
><em>Until the crowd goes home<em>  
><em>What we gonna do ya'll?<em>

I loved going from the rapping of Travie to Ryan's singing

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
><em>Gonna live life 'til we're dead.<em>  
><em>Give me scars, give me pain<em>  
><em>Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me<em>  
><em>There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter<em>  
><em>Here comes the fighter<em>  
><em>That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,<em>  
><em>This one's a fighter<em>

I looked at Jordi and smiled. This kid was a fighter.

_And if I can last thirty rounds_  
><em>There's no reason you should ever have your head down<em>  
><em>Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds<em>  
><em>Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town<em>

_Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast_  
><em>And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"<em>  
><em>It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs<em>  
><em>For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad<em>

The others started clapping to the rhythm.

_Until the referee rings the bell_  
><em>Until both your eyes start to swell<em>  
><em>Until the crowd goes home<em>  
><em>What we gonna do ya'll?<em>

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
><em>Gonna live life 'til we're dead.<em>  
><em>Give me scars, give me pain<em>  
><em>Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me<em>  
><em>There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter<em>  
><em>Here comes the fighter<em>  
><em>That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,<em>  
><em>This one's a fighter<em>

_Everybody put yo hands up_  
><em>What we gonna do y'all?<em>

_What we gonna do y'all?_  
><em>What we gonna do y'all?<em>

_If you fall pick yourself up off the floor_  
><em>And when your bones can't take no more <em>  
><em>Just remember what you're here for<em>  
><em>Cuz I know Imma damn sure<em>

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
><em>Gonna live life 'til we're dead.<em>  
><em>Give me scars, give me pain<em>  
><em>Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me<em>  
><em>There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter<em>  
><em>Here comes the fighter<em>  
><em>That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,<em>  
><em>This one's a fighter<em>

_'Til the referee rings the bell_  
><em>'Til both ya eyes start to swell<em>  
><em>'Til the crowd goes home,<em>  
><em>What we gonna do kid?<em>

As I finished they all started clapping, making me blush.

**You were awesome!**

_Awe thanks Charlie._

"Yo that was dope Sophia." Dash laughed. When the hell did he get here?

**About half way through the song.**

"Yeah that acoustic version kicked ass. I've never heard someone rap and sing both parts." Leo told me.

"Thanks guys." Blushing I caught Jordi's eyes and they were sparkling with delight.

"It was...different." Kara snided.

_Now when did she get here!_

**She came in with Dash.**

_I am going to have to buy tracking devices for all you guys!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! This was the first one of me incorporating music so I hope it was decent! In the next few chapters I am going to be making some big leaps in Jordi and Sophia's relationship so keep an eye out for that! <strong>

**Reviews are virtual hugs! Let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
